pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Shaggy Long Legs
Shaggy Long Legs (ケダマグモ, Kedama Gumo, lit. "Hairball Spider"）is a mini-boss in Pikmin 3, and a member of the Arachnorb family. This Arachnorb has masses of long, shaggy hair covering several parts of its body. Its color scheme depends on the habitat that it dwells in. This species of Arachnorb does not stop to rest as do the rest of the members of its family. However, it does stop to shake off Pikmin, which are able to climb the Shaggy Long Legs' legs. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R_b_ZfTWWRM&t=14m15s There are 2''' variants of this creature found in the game; A black and purple variant found in the Tropical Wilds, and a black and white variant found in the Distant Tundra. A different creature called the Baldy Long Legs is essentially the counterpart of this creature, appropriately named due to its lack of hair. Notes ''Pikmin 3'' Prima Guide "The Shaggy Long Legs is a very large creature that crushes any Pikmin unfortunate enough to get caught under its large feet. To defeat this creature, your Pikmin must first pluck all of the Shaggy Long Legs' hair. When you encounter a Shaggy Long Legs, throw several Pikmin onto each of the creature's limbs. As your Pikmin climb the creature, they'll rips out any hair they find. Once your Pikmin pluck the hair from each of the Shaggy Long Legs' joints, they'll move onto the longer hair covering the creature's body. The Shaggy Long Legs frequently shakes its attackers loose, so it's important to gather your Pikmin as they fall to the ground. When all of the creature's hair is gone, use your Pikmin to attack its exposed body. Red Pikmin, Yellow Pikmin, and Blue Pikmin are well-suited to battle these enemies. When you prepare to face a Shaggy Long Legs, use the hazards near the battleground to determine which Pikmin types to bring." Strategy The Shaggy Long Legs will receive minimal damage on the areas of its body covered in hair. To remove the hair, the player must direct Pikmin to climb the towering beast's legs when they are on the ground. It is recommended that the player uses many Pikmin, as each step the creature takes will shake off some of the Pikmin on that leg. Once they reach the first joint, they will begin to pluck the hair. Once it is stripped of all its hair, the creature will violently roar and shake off its attackers. Quickly call the Pikmin back and have them climb up the leg again so they can attack the second joint and remove its hair. Once a leg has had both joints removed of their hair, the Pikmin will climb directly to the body and begin stripping off small strands of the longer hairs. As the Shaggy Long Legs loses hair, it will take damage. In total, it has '''8 '''joints covered in hair. Once all of the joints have had their hair removed, direct your Pikmin to climb up the creature's bare legs and attack its main body. It will begin to lose hair and once it reaches half health, all of its hair will fall off and the creature will begin to visibly shake in pain as it speeds up its stomping. While any Pikmin type can climb up the legs, Rock Pikmin's immunity to being crushed makes them a better choice for combating this creature. However, it should be noted that after it has lost all its hair, Rock Pikmin can only hit the body once before falling off, whether or not the Shaggy Long Legs tries to shake Pikmin off. Using Winged Pikmin after all its hair is gone is also a viable strategy since they'll automatically charge at its main body without the need to climb its legs. It is also important to note that both variants of the Shaggy Long Legs will retreat to different areas of the map every time they are attacked. To prevent wasting time, it is recommended to have '''2 different captains waiting in both locations it shows up in, so the player will be able to always attack it, regardless of where it retreats to. Another tactic is to do something else while waiting for it to return back to the area. The Explorer will say something, indicating it has returned. Beware when using non-Blue Pikmin when fighting the beast in the Distant Tundra, as they are liable to fall in the water when it shakes them off after retreating into the pond. Gallery ZlCfzRDDScompYPk3P.jpg|The arctic variation of the Shaggy Long Legs. zlCfzREXh2YYZm8xJo.jpg|The Arctic Shaggy Long Legs. Baldylonglegs.jpg|A hairless Arctic Shaggy Long Legs. ShaggyLongLegs-Pikmin3.jpg|The Tropical Shaggy Long Legs. ShaggyLLDrop.png|The Tropical Shaggy Long Legs falling from the sky. ZlCfzR25eGY9RtcUDH.jpg|The inside of the Shaggy/Baldy Long Legs. Trivia * The Shaggy Long Legs is one of the few exceptions in which Rock Pikmin can latch onto things. * It is the only Arachnorb that has multiple coloration varieties based on climate. ** It's the only member of the Arachnorb family where simply aiming at its main body won't do damage. ** It is the second Arachnorb that appears in an above-ground area, the first being Beady Long Legs. ** It is the only Arachnorb that does not crumble and smoke when only half or a quarter of its vitality remains. ** The Shaggy Long Legs' animation changes depending on its body condition. While it has hair, it will stomp faster than without it. But if it has lost all hair on one of its legs, that leg will move slightly slower and shakes in pain. * By utilizing a sequence break in the cave where you discover the Yellow Pikmin, it is possible to fight the Shaggy Long Legs with unlimited time. The game still thinks you are in a tutorial, so the clock doesn't appear. However, you can only have a maximum of 25 Yellows to fight it. * If you kill the Tropical Wilds Shaggy Long Legs while two feet are on the arena border and the other two feet are on the actual arena, the legs attached to the feet in the arena will bend backwards. * When you kill the Shaggy Long Legs, the under-side of his abdomen explodes off. If you use the Koppad at the right time and right angle, you can see that the inside of his abdomen is a glossy blue color. * The Shaggy Long Legs is one of the only two creatures in Pikmin 3 to have an arctic counterpart, the other being the Armored Cannon Larva. * The Shaggy Long Legs is the only mini-boss in Pikmin 3 that doesn't appear in Mission mode. *Shaggy Long Legs's hair is likely based off the common ghost girl design in that you can't see what's under it's hair at first glance. *Shaggy Long Legs is the only boss in Pikmin 3 to not drop a corpse. References Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Pikmin 3 Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Arachnorbs Category:Tropical Wilds Category:Distant Tundra Category:Pikmin 3 Mini-Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Mini-bosses Category:Crushing Enemies Category:Canon